Romeo ja Juliet
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Courtney has been back for a a week or so and things aren't looking good. She sends nothing but hate Duncan's way. He doesn't want to give up on her, but what happens when she gives him no other choice? Will he finally bend and break? Or can he move on?


Romeo ja Juliet

Another day, another torture. Chris had just woke us up with his stupid blow horn thing and we were headed to the set to see what it was all about. No doubt another dumbass challenge that would make us hate him even more. Gwen was walking in stride beside me and I wouldn't have thought much of it if Courtney hadn't blown her top over the two of us. I tried to tell her we were just friends, but she wouldn't have it. She was convinced I was conspiring against her with Gwen and didn't love her. I swear she was so ridiculous sometimes. The most possessive girlfriend I'd ever had and believe me, I've had a lot. I sighed, reluctant to talk with Gwen, but unable to stop myself. "Gwen, what am I going to do?" I whined, doing a face palm.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Now you know how I feel. I couldn't stand Trent's craziness but at the same time I didn't want to lose him." she sighed dejectedly, placing an arm around my shoulder.

I was pleased that she cared and understood me. I needed someone like that. Still, I was concerned that Courtney would see us like this and assume the worst. God, she was complicated. "Uh…Gwen. Not that I don't like you, but…" I trailed off, not wishing to hurt her feelings.

She laughed lightly, removing her arm from me and flashed me a knowing smile. "I understand. I don't want to cause any problems between you two. I'd feel so guilty." she breathed softly, eyes locked on the set that lied ahead of us.

We all gathered around Chris, irritated grumbling coming from all around. No one wanted to be here. Then as I complained quietly to myself about my horrible luck I spied my princess just opposite me. I smiled hopefully, waving to her. Unfortunately she was anything but pleased the way her eyes blazed, burning a hole right through me. She seemed to be quite peeved about something, she even had her arms crossed as if to cut the world off. She only crossed her arms when something was seriously wrong. I would know, being her boyfriend and all.

I didn't know why but a feeling of impending doom was suddenly descending upon me. It was as if the challenge before us was going to change everything. "Helloooooo, actors!! Welcome to your next challenge! Today you will be reenacting the famous play Romeo and Juliet. Each team will need to pick their Romeo and Juliet so we can get started." Chris was happy, a little to happy. Almost as if he had already made a plan in his head of how this would go. All I could say was I was NOT being Romeo unless my princess was Juliet. My team was now deliberating about who was going to do it, but I was more concerned about Courtney. She hadn't sent anything but hate my way and even that was limited. She was trying her best to ignore me all together. Whatever was wrong with her had to do with me. No doubt her dislike of Gwen and me interacting with her. Then the sound of Leshawna's voice snapped me to attention. "Duncan! Come on boy, we think you should be the Romeo." I didn't know what to say, I was honored and yet I was extremely hesitant. My eyes immediately darted in Courtney's general direction, but she seemed oblivious.

"You think so…?" I asked nervously, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Hell, yeah. You are the best actor I've ever seen. You could easily put any of those killer grips in their place." she encouraged, confident in her words.

"Guys, guys. Look, I know I'm good but I'm sure someone else could do this. Like…" I paused momentarily, scanning to find another guy. I was devastated to find out that Harold was the only other option. "…Harold!" Everyone, even Leshawna, immediately burst out laughing and for a split second I felt sorry for poor Harold. Still, he was getting what his karma owed him.

This time Gwen was the one who spoke up, "Come on Duncan. I know you don't want to upset Courtney but if she really loved you she would realize that you are doing this to win, just like everyone else." She was only a few inches away from me now with her hand resting on my shoulder. I wanted to resist and be strong enough to say no, that I wouldn't do it. But the way her sapphire eyes shined as she looked into mine made me realize that I couldn't. She was right. I had to do this.

I sighed, "Alright. If you insist." I forced a smile, lowering Gwen's hand back down to her side. When we touched a thrilling sensation shot through me and I swore I saw her blush ever so slightly.

"Alright, actors. So who will it be? Who is gonna be the Romeo and Juliet?" Chris exclaimed enthusiastically, a devious grin upon his face. I growled lightly at his happiness. "Killer Grips?"

Courtney stepped forward, looking me dead in the eyes for the first time all day. "We picked, Justin…and me." she put extra emphasis on the end, a cruel smile on her face. I was slightly taken aback by the pleasure she got from putting me down. That wasn't like her at all.

This made me rather pissed and so instead of letting Gwen handle this I swiftly stepped forward, a dark scowl present on my features. "We choose me…and Gwen." I put as much seductively in her name as humanly possible, wanting so badly to see her react. Despite her efforts a flicker of hurt played across her face that was impossible for me to ignore. She wasn't even trying and yet I already felt lower then dirt. I quickly shook the feeling off, needing to focus on the competition.

"Alright everyone! The Screaming Gaffers are up first, so let's go love birds!" I wanted to slug him. He was such an ass, saying Gwen and I were together.

Reluctantly I started toward the stage with Gwen in tow. This was going to be different. Then the spotlight shown on us with blinding intensity, making us the center of attention. For a moment I froze up, eyes locked on Courtney's enraged face. Then suddenly I snapped out of it and into acting mode. "Oh fair Juliet. Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I breathed gently.

She looked me seductively in the eyes, moving closer so that she was but a foot away. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

I found myself grinning despite myself, loving the moment. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

At the sound of my words she closed the remaining gap between us so that her face was an inch from mine, head tilted upward due to the difference in height. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She then placed a hand on my cheek, smiling softly. I honestly didn't know how we knew what to say, but it didn't really matter. Spur of the moment or not it was good all the same.

Now that I thought about it she really was beautiful and her being so close made my heart beat uncontrollably. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I was extremely tempted to just lean in and kiss her already, but I managed to resist for the sake of winning. So instead I wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer so, like our lips, our bodies were nearly touching.

She smiled mischievously, obviously as turned on as I was despite the fact we were in relationships prior to this. It was as if nothing mattered but one another in this moment. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

I don't know why but in that instant I felt my bad boy instincts kick in and I leaned my head down the remaining space so that our lips touched. I felt a tingling sensation flow through my body and I couldn't help but go on. I wrapped my other arm around her tiny waist and intensified the kiss. At first she seemed alarmed by my action, but quickly melted into the kiss and rested her free hand on my chest.

The kiss lasted a little longer then expected and I sensed everyone's eyes on us even before I pulled away to look out to them. I was pretty uneasy being the center of unwanted attention, still I tried to ignore the fact. All I cared about was locating Courtney to make sure she hadn't taken it personally. My eyes darted through the small group gathered around faster then ever, but I couldn't find her. Where the hell had she gone? Then applause erupted, mainly from the Screaming Gaffers. I gave an appreciative smile before darting off the stage in hopes of running into Courtney. I would have ran all the way to the trailers if Gwen hadn't grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side. "See? What'd I tell you. You were great! Even some of the Killer Grips are impressed." She was vibrant, the happiest I'd seen her since Trent was voted off.

"Yeah…I guess." I didn't care about the performance, I just wanted to know that Courtney loved me.

"Come on!" she cried, dragging me along by the hand towards the front of the stage. "Courtney's about to perform.!" I was really hoping to avoid the front, but I didn't have the guts to tell her and chance ruining her mood. So I was forced to endure a close up act.

They must've been watching and listening intently to our words because they were doing the exact same part. More then likely so that they'd have a better chance of winning then if they tried to come up with a good act in the spur of the moment. For a minute I was taken in by her beauty and precise movements…that was until the kiss. She didn't have to but she made it seem like they were really in love. The way they moved their hands on the others body was more then I could take, it was apparent that she had not taken my act well. She was extremely vengeful and that was the worst thing possible for both me and our relationship. And I was supposed to be a lady's man. "Wow. I didn't know Courtney was such a good actor." I heard Gwen say beside me. Her words did nothing to help my mood.

As they came down the stage I started over toward them, hoping to discuss what had gone on up there. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Courtney had her hand in Justin's and was smiling admiringly up at him. It was in that instant that I felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces. I had never felt so hurt in all my life. How could she do this to me…? "C-Courtney?" I breathed, eyes wide in horror.

At first she seemed just as shocked as I was, but her shock quickly changed to smugness. She had planned this all along. Ever since she found out about me and Gwen. But why…? "Oh, hey there honey. What's up?" she asked as if everything was normal. I couldn't believe her. She really was a bitch. "You look a little down." her voice held a mock hurt and curiosity that made me want to damage her.

"You don't say." I growled, sending a menacing glare her way.

If she noticed she ignored the gesture completely. "Come on, what's up?" she mused, latching onto Justin's arm before moving closer so that she could easily give him a peck on the cheek. The look she gave me as she pulled away was that of pure malice.

I was deeply hurt by her obvious disdain towards me, but tried my best to hide it behind a mask of loathing. "What? Why are you still here?" she challenged.

I glared as best I could, knowing all the while she could see right through me. "What do you think." I muttered under my breath more to myself then her, about ready to lose it. I couldn't stand looking at them another minute and swiftly took her by the arm and dragged her away from Justin so that we could be alone. Just as I expected she didn't go easy, she went kicking and screaming. "Let me go!!" she cried, smacking at me repeatedly. Not that it made a difference. She was as delicate as a flower compared to me and I could easily force her to do anything I wanted with pure strength. "Shut up." I growled irritably, not pausing for a moment.

"I said let go!! Don't touch me!!" her screams were like a buzzing in my ears that I would give anything to get rid of. I swear she was such a fucking pain in the ass sometimes.

Only when we were well away from everyone else, namely Justin, did I stop, pushing her up against the wall of the stage so that she had no choice but to talk to me. "Courtney. What the hell are you doing?!?" I knew I sounded frantic, but at this point I couldn't care less.

"Well I WAS hanging out with the best guy in the world until you showed up and ruined it!!" she was seriously peeved, although she no longer struggled against me. Still, I didn't want to chance her running off without answering me by making the mistake of releasing my hold. She was probably counting on me to do that anyway.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!?" I was up close to her face at this point, anxious for an answer.

She averted her gaze, unwilling to look me in the eye. This surprised me. She wasn't one to avoid a topic, she always faced things without hesitation. "I want to." she breathed with a hint of uncertainty.

I didn't believe her for a second. I knew she had never liked Justin like all the other girls had. She had even went as far as to say that he was mindless and not worth the money that companies gave to be able to put him on the cover of magazines. In fact she thought he was as far from hot as it gets. Something was definitely wrong. "Courtney, stop it. I know you don't mean it. You said so yourself."

She seemed to hesitate once more, as if she were afraid of telling me. Had he threatened her? Was that why she wasn't telling me anything? Man, he was evil. "Then I guess you don't know me. I am doing this because I want to! Because I love him!!"

It hurt to hear her say so despite the fact it was more then likely a lie. She meant the world to me and just the thought of her no longer loving me was enough to tear my heart apart. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!!!" she screeched, hate ringing clear. "I love him more then anyone in the world and nothing will ever change that. Not even you." her last sentence was dripping with malice and intentional cruelty. I couldn't believe my ears. She would never say such a thing, not to me. There was no way she meant it. No way in the world. "N-No. Your lying…" I breathed, voice shaky.

She obviously noticed that I was an inch from breaking down from my fallen face and stuttering because she immediately went on about how Justin was the greatest and all sorts of shit. "He is SO wonderful. He'd never betray me. I'm worth more then that to him." her eyes narrowed, lips curved into a pitiless smile, knowing how much her words would damage me, even if I refused to show it in front of her and the others. "So back off. We're though."

I didn't know what to say. This was the last thing I expected the conversation to dish out and it was the only thing that I hadn't prepared myself for. "W-What…?"

"Just leave me alone. Go." she growled halfheartedly, pushing me roughly back so that she could easily turn her back on me and return to Justin. Of coarse she had to shoot me a final look of disgust mixed with cheerlessness. Almost like a cry for help. Unfortunately I didn't care enough at this point to read into the matter and took it as it was. A silent message telling me to fuck off.

I just stood there a moment, frozen. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to react? Sure I'd broken up with tons of girls in the past, but I had never developed real feelings for any of them. I was just in it for the sex, much like they were. This was different…I had loved her. "…as you wish…" I breathed disconcertedly, tears welling in my eyes. At the first sign of weakness I shot from my still position into a rapid run towards the trailers. It was like I had caught fire and would do anything to get rid of the pain. Only this kind of pain was a million times worse and unending. I have to say I'd choose to be burning then going through what I was. It was to much.

As I ran I was sure everyone's eyes followed me. Normally this wouldn't bother me a bit, in fact I would have enjoyed being the center of attention. Only this time all I wanted was to be alone and away from everyone's curious gazes. They wouldn't understand. They might try and say that it's ok to cry and that it's only human, but it wouldn't help. It would make it worse. My image would be shattered and I would feel as pathetic as Harold. People like me weren't supposed to cry. We were tough and our armor was impossible to crack. At least that's what we tried to make ourselves and others believe.

I didn't pause for a moment when I reached the trailer. I thrust the door open without even thinking and threw myself onto my bunk before I completely broke down. Sobs racked my body and tears streaked my face, but I didn't care. As long as no one saw me like this I could cry all day. Then I heard something. I swear I did. Yet I refused to move for I was bent on believing it was nothing more then a rat. "Duncan…are you alright?" her voice came to me as sweet as honey and in a way it calmed me despite the fact I wanted no one, not even Courtney, to see me in such a vulnerable state. Still, I wanted to know who it was. I was so desperate to know that I lifted my head from my pillow and tilted my head to the side ever so slightly so that I had a perfect view of the entrance. It was Gwen. The light hit her just right so that she appeared to glow just like an angel from god. A beautiful angel. Her hair fell just above her shoulders and were a lighter shade of blue while her sapphire eyes held a concerned pity that no one could have mimicked.

For a moment I was captivated by her astonishing beauty, but only a moment. I snapped out of it and immediately turned my head away from her. Even she wasn't close enough to me so that I'd tolerate her seeing me this way. "…g-go away…" I grumbled, sobbing all the while.

Despite the silence that followed I knew she hadn't left. She was standing in the same position trying to formulate something to say that would help me with dealing with Courtney. "Just tell me what happened…" she whispered.

I debated on whether or not to tell her. It would certainly be a burden off my chest if I did. Still, I found it impossible to tell the truth. I couldn't show weakness. "N-No…" I let my head fall back onto the pillow afterwards, sobbing not letting up in the least.

"It's Courtney, isn't it? She hurt you." Gwen sounded slightly peeved at the thought, which didn't surprise me. She was like me. She hated it when people hurt her friends. She was someone who would stick up for them till the very end, unlike most people.

…j-just go…a-away." I insisted.

A minute later I felt the bed shift with her weight. I rolled over so that I was on my side facing the wall in response. "I know it hurts…" she murmured as she began to run her fingers methodically through my hair. "But you can't turn your back on the world. It's not the way to go." she said as if she had tried the same thing before. Maybe she had. I don't know because I don't know her that well.

"W-What do you k-know…? It's not like y-you've been t-though this…" I moaned in self pity as I begrudgingly rolled over to face her.

She seemed slightly taken aback at my miserable state and even more so at my tears. I had -never- cried, not even when I was alone since I was a kid. Of coarse she was surprised. "It wasn't this…overwhelming…but I did break up with Trent." she offered, all the while running her fingers through my hair.

"I-It's not the same…" I mumbled weakly.

She rolled her eyes most likely in annoyance. "Get up."

"Why…?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Duncan…" she grumbled irritably.

I didn't want to have someone else mad at me so I did as she said, a sigh escaping me in the process. "W-What difference does it m-make. I still feel like s-shit." I stuttered, sniffling slightly as the sobs continued.

I refused to look her dead in the eye but I still glimpsed the look of sympathy she shot my way. "Duncan…don't be like that. Just because you don't want to believe that she left you doesn't change the fact that it happened. Nothing will. All you can do is accept it and move on." she said wisely, giving me a knowing smile.

At first I was hesitant to turn my full gaze upon her, still ashamed of my tears. Only her smile quickly changed my mind. I didn't feel half as silly for being so weak. I just wanted to be comforted. "I-I know." I whispered, wiping my eyes.

I swear it was like she read my mind because immediately after she scooted closer and pulled me into a light embrace as well as rested her head on my shoulder. "You'll be fine."

I smiled faintly, delighting in her tender touch. She was the best girl friend I'd ever had. In fact, she was better then most of the girlfriends I picked, including Courtney. Courtney was by far the worst of them all. I can't believe my lack of judgment. "You're probably right…" I admitted.

She giggled softly, squeezed my waist and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. She immediately withdrew her arms from my waist and averted her gaze. She was obviously embarrassed about her rash behavior. She was even blushing. "Sorry…"

I to was shocked at first. I hadn't thought that she could like me like that. Maybe it was just her being caught up in the moment but it didn't matter to me. If she wanted to be more then friends then so be it. She was the only person I would be willing to be with so quickly after having my heart broken because I knew I could trust her. I knew she would never break my heart. That's when I smiled my trademark smile and responded with sarcasm. "No worries. You can't help it that I'm so irresistible." I laughed lightly, nudging her in the side playfully.

She smirked, pushing me lightly down on the bed so that she had me in a pinned position with her hands on my shoulders and her face an inch from mine. It was just like that night we'd been looking at the stars. Only this time we didn't have to pretend that we didn't enjoy the situation. We were free from our relationships and it felt great.

She then closed the small gap between our lips and kissed me. I had expected it and yet I still found myself in shock. I suppose a part of me still refused to look at her as anything but a close friend.

Mere moments later she broke the kiss, staring down at me with a mischievous smirk. My mind was blank for a bit, unable to anything but stare back at her. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she teased, meowing suggestively and moved her hand as if it were at cats paw.

I returned her sentiments, smirking much like she was. "No, but I want her to." I snickered.

Her face lit up like the fourth of July before she leaned down to kiss me once more. Only this time it was much more passionate and intense. There was no shame. And I gladly kissed her back with equal passion, moving my hand to her cheek. We continued like this for a while, oblivious to the time that was passing. All we saw was each other. It was perfect. At least that's how I felt.

When she finally broke away her face was full of affection and her smile tender and true. "That was brilliant." she breathed, lowering herself so that her body was resting against mine and her head lied on my chest.

"Yeah…it was." I said more to myself then her, mind wandering back to Courtney and our many kisses back when she wasn't a bitch. In a way it hurt to think of her not needing me anymore, but at the same time it was a relief. I was no longer bound to her and she had absolutely no control over what I did, what I said, or who I hung out with. I could be my own person. I could be with Gwen. I sighed, bringing my arms up so that they were resting around her waist. "It really was…"


End file.
